blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mikado Amarante
|eva= }} Mikado Amarante (主上近藤, Emperor Amarante) is an Intermediate Magic Knight 「中級魔法騎士 Chūkyū Mahō Kishi」of the Azure Deer Magic Knight Squad. He has garnered the reputation of Azure Dragon (蒼竜, Sōryō) due to his exceptional control and usage of . Appearance Mikado is a man of above-average height with shoulder-length, snow-white hair. His eyes are a cool teal blue and he is in possession of an angular facial structure. He almost always seems to carry a scowl on his face, though he admits this is unintentional. Mikado is known to have a few admirers within the Clover Kingdom due to the visual similarities he possesses with what is known as a . Mikado is lean and possesses an excellently toned physique, due to his rigorous training regiment that he has adhered to for over a decade. The years he spent training in martial arts and swordsmanship have left their mark on him in the most literal of ways through the numerous scars that riddle his body and the callouses he has on his palms. Other members of his Squad have made reference to his rough appearance, causing them to view him with a higher level of respect when it pertains to combat-oriented situations. He is known to wear two clothing types. One is more fit for his goes among the everyday events he partakes in. It has the vibe of a fashioner/punk-sort dress; being a hooded coat, white shirt underneath, with belts wrapping around them, and pants, tore at the sew, and dim boots. His alternate clothing, the one he typically traipses around in when he is on leave with the Azure Deer, is a minor departure from the Shihakushō, comprising of a worn-out, darkly hooded shroud that flares out into battered finishes. Personality History Battle Prowess Magic 「炎魔法 Honō Mahō」: Mikado's moniker as the Sōryō denotes is mastery over Fire Magic. Producing blue flames that burn with far more intensity than even those created by other Fire Magic specialists. Mikado is noted to be prodigious talent in using Fire Magic, being able to control it's intensity and shape to an unprecedented degree. In terms of intensity, Mikado's flames can reach a level of heat that enables them to easily melt within seconds and overpower the majority of , his element's natural weakness. The effect this collision has is creating superheated steam from the vaporized water spell of which he can use the aforementioned heat to boil his opponents. His control over the flames he creates is also exceptional. Apart from being able to condense them around the blade of his sword, Mikado can alternate between large explosive attacks that can level the landscape and small pinpoint sparks that can cause considerable damage to the area targeted. 「空気魔法 Kūki Mahō」: 「強化魔法 Kyōka Mahō」: Abilities Physical Prowess Astonishing Speed: Mikado has possessed a natural level of speed that was unrivaled since his youth. Such incredible talent did not go unnoticed by his grandfather, Nanashi, as the elder sought to bring this attribute to the highest possible level he could achieve. Through rigorous training that involved out running and maneuvering various Lightning and Light-based spells, Mikado would go on to develop an unparalleled level of speed. In the process, he is known to be the fastest member of Azure Deer, his comrades having to resort to utilizing Reinforcement Magic to merely compete with the young man's mobility. In battle, his speed is among his most noticeable traits, leaving massive shock waves in his wake with almost every movement. His raw speed, though impressive, would be nothing without having superb control over his pace. Without this, he would easily succumb to . Charging in a straight line to the point where he is rendered unable to register or react to incoming attacks. Therefore, Mikado and his grandfather have trained him to retain complete control over his body when traveling at such high speeds. As a result, Mikado is incredibly agile and possesses an astonishing level of balance and bodily coordination that is befitting of someone who has worked to achieve complete control over his movements and body. Similarly, Mikado's reflexes are also razor-sharp and border on instantaneous. Due to repeated failures on his part during the earlier parts of his training - consistently being bombarded with spells composed of lightning and light, Mikado would push himself to his breaking point. As such, his reflexes currently sit at the edge of human potential, being able to dodge point-blank attacks as though his opponent were standing still. Upon using Air Magic to shatter those limits, he can react in an even shorter amount of time. It was because of this training regiment that Mikado has adapted to even the fastest spells and can react to them with little to no effort. When coupled with Air Magic, he is nearly untouchable. Incredible Endurance: Great Strength and Durability: Combative Prowess Master Swordsman: Master Martial Artist: ''' Mikado is a mixed martial artist through and through, incorporating a variety of different fighting styles for the purpose of "completing himself" as a fighter and possessing an answer to whatever his opponenet might throw at him.... * ' (氣, ''Life Force): *' ' *' :' *' :' *' ': Equipment Shataiyō (遮太陽, Shielding Sun) Statistics Quotes References Trivia